The Cave
by mystery writer5775
Summary: When Valerie Jazz Maddie and Jack wake up in an eerie cave they fear leaving because something is around the corner, but is it a dangerous ghost chained up to keep it from terrorizing, or an innocent ghost trying to get free.two shot.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own Danny Phantom

Slowly the Fenton's and Valerie began waking up "what happened" Jazz asked.

FLASHBACK

_They were looking for Danny, they all raced after him after Skulker grabbed him at dinner. After a while they saw the ghost boy fighting off Skulker. Quickly Maddie fired the Fenton bazooka but missed Phantom and hit Skulker in the chest, then Phantom started to say thanks when Valerie appeared and shot at Phantom, causing him to fly into the ground. Quickly everyone surrounded the Ghost boy and Jack, Maddie, and Valerie all put weapons and trained them on Phantom. "good bye" Valerie said "wait don't shoot" Maddie said nervously. Quickly she put anti ghost cuffs on him. "what's going on" Valerie asked "Danny's missing, and he obviously has something to do with it" Maddie told her. Suddenly a streak of lightning flashed through the sky and a voice as cold as death spoke up "ah well if it isn't young Daniel and friends" and then they all blacked out._

END FLASHBACK

Maddie suddenly shot straight up looking closely at the people around her then she turned to look at the cave they were in, it was a simple bedroom size cave with one entrance and it was lit with strange growing crystals. "Phantom must have done this" Valerie whispered angrily, instantly Jazz got a little angry but tried to reasonably try to talk sense into them. "look, I know it looks like this is Phantom's fault but remember, he was in cuffs, you cuffed his hand, with ghost-proof cuffs, which means he is in as much if not more danger" she said reasonably. "says you" Valerie muttered "what do you have against the ghost boy anyways" Jazz asked "because he ruined my life" Valerie said. Suddenly they all froze as they heard chains rattling and a creepy moaning coming from around the only corner. "what was that" Jazz whispered fearfully.

It had been a couple hours, the moaning had stopped after a few seconds but had been replaced by the sound of moving chains along with whispering and other weird sounds. "maybe we should check it out" Jazz whispered "no Jazz, it's too dangerous" Maddie said "what if it's a ghost" Valerie whispered "if it's a ghost then I'll catch it" Jack whispered as he jumped up "oh sit down, even if it is a ghost, all I have is the keys to those ghost cuffs" Maddie said as she forced Jack to sit.

"for now we should probably all get some sleep" Maddie said "we'll think of a way out of this tomorrow" she added and quickly all of them dozed off, and of course Jack was sucking his thumb. However Jazz couldn't sleep, she stared at the other cave curiously and after a few minutes she looked at her family, and Valerie, and then walked over to the cave, Valerie saw her but made no move to stop her, but just laid down and thought.

Meanwhile Jazz got a shock when she entered the first part of the cave and saw Danny Phantom pacing and whispering to himself "Danny" (and for the record this is three years after he's had ghost powers but they still all look the same, though don't be surprised if Danny has a much bigger grudge against Plasmious) she whispered and as he looked at her she ran over and hugged him "Jazz, what are you doing here" Danny asked, making no move to hug her. "We, all woke up, we meaning me mom, dad, and Valerie, and found ourselves here, we were afraid that you were something really dangerous because of the noise and we thought we heard some chains…" then Jazz let go of her brother and saw his hands were still cuffed and e had some small burns on his arms, most likely caused by ecto blasts.

But what caught Jazz's attention most were the green chains around her brothers feet. "are those…" she started "ghost proof, heavy, uncomfortable, painful, duh" he said. "who did all this" she asked "Plasmious, who else" Danny told her. Then he went and sat against the wall "so why are the others not here" he asked "asleep" Jazz said simply. Quietly Danny sighed "we had better sleep to, go back to mom and dad" he said sadly. "don't think so, your family and I figure you can use the company" she told her little brother. Quietly they both laid down on the floor to sleep quietly.

A couple of hours later Maddie woke up and looked around, then jumped up as she realized Jazz was not with them. "Jack Valerie wake up Jazz is gone" Maddie said while shaking them "what, where would she be" Jack asked "I saw her head into that other cave to see what's in there" Valerie confessed. "we have to go in there" Maddie said and quietly they went in there but when they snuck around the corner they saw Jazz asleep next to Danny Phantom (and yes he has mastered staying ghost while asleep, but not unconcious) but they both looked peacefully asleep "JAZZ" Maddie yelled.

Startled both teens jumped up, but before as Danny tried to get to his feet he tripped on the chains and fell on his stomach. "please can't I ever get some sleep anywhere" he muttered from the floor "Jazz what were you doing with the ghost kid" Jack demanded "I'm old enough to do what I want" jazz said as she went to grab Danny's arm and help him up. "ow, please refrain from touching" he said as he pulled out of her grasp "and why" Jazz asked, "you should be healed, after all, your suit is so why aren't you" she said and agitated Danny rolled up the sleeves and every one winced as it revealed the burns were more prominent then ever.

"does that answer your question" he asked hen got unsteadily to his feet and stretched, nervously Jack Maddie and Valerie stepped back. "oh come on, I am not going to hurt you, I can't even use any of my powers except my ecto dome" Danny cried out in frustration. "how do we now you're not lying you blob of ecto plasmic energy" Maddie asked "fine you win, I will have to show you, besides, Plasmious has already tried this stuff on me before" Danny said, he then took a deep breath and then acted as though he were going to fired an ecto beam at one of the crystals.

With out warning something seemed to start shocking Danny, he went to his hands and knees only wincing as though he could with stand it but barely. The shock continued for about five minutes and when it stopped Danny fell to the ground in exhaustion and then Plasmious's face appeared in all the crystals "Plasmious, what do you want" Danny growled, his eyes growing brighter than usual.

"well naturally young Daniel, I want you and your mother to join me" Plasmious said "forget it" Danny said "oh and did I mention that I have updated those chains your in, you can still use your ecto dome but I can now shock you at will" Plasmious said "WHAT" Danny yelled but stopped as he was shocked and he was instantly on his knees and twitching for another five minutes. When it stopped Danny slowly got up. "would you just give it up and get a cat" Danny shouted as he walked over as close as he could get to one of the crystals "for the last time, you and your mother will join me, and I WILL NOT GET A CAT" and with that Plasmious's face vanished.

As soon as Plasmious vanished Danny, in anger, hit the side of the cave wall. He then hissed from the pain of it "why does he always do this" he whispered. Slowly Maddie, out of mother like concern, went over and touched Danny's shoulder "it's okay, I highly doubt he could find your mom" she said soothingly. Danny chuckled darkly "too late" he muttered "she's already his captive" he said.

Then he looked into Maddie's eyes "um, I have a question since your being nice for the moment" he said in an almost begging voice. Maddie cocked her head "and what's that" she said. Briefly Danny held out his still cuffed wrist's "can you please take these off, they do actually hurt" he said in a slightly annoyed voice. Silently Maddie held back a chuckle as she took the key and held it to the cuffs. Instantly the cuffs dissolved and Danny rubbed his wrist's "thanks" he said.

Then Plasmious appeared holding a struggling Sam and Tucker, but he vanished as soon as he dropped them on the floor "Sam, Tucker" Danny said. Quickly they turned to look at him "Danny" they yelled as they ran over to him. Before they could touch him however, he stepped back. "guys, chains" he said, pointing to the chains holding his feet. "oh, I got it, hold on" Tucker said as he logged onto his PDA and messed with it.

After a minute the chains snapped open and Sam went instantly to hug Danny "ahem" Valerie said, mainly just to draw their attention. "oh, hi Mr. and Ms. Fenton, Jazz, Valerie" Tucker said sheepishly. "we need a way out of here" Maddie said, breaking into the discomfort. "knowing Plasmious these walls are designed to be ghost proof and human proof so I can't escape" Danny said. Instantly Sam smacked him on the back of the head for the slip up. "human proof, why would it need to be human proof for you" Valerie asked skeptically "ah, never mind" Danny muttered.

Then Danny flew up to look at some of the crystals. "but seriously, it's not like you can be half human half ghost right" Valerie asked, clearly not wanting to drop the subject. "How is it that every ghost excepts the fact that there are half ghosts yet humans despise the idea" Danny muttered under his breath, though everyone still heard him. Then Danny went and touched a crystal and without warning it created a cut down Danny's arm and tossed him to the ground "Danny are you okay" Sam shouted as she ran over to Danny.

"wait a second" Valerie said slowly as she looked at Danny's cut that was bleeding red and green blood. "what's wrong Valerie" Tucker asked "ghosts are only supposed to bleed green ecto plasm, but Phantom here bleeds red human Blood" she said. Quickly Danny grabbed the cut "look, there is an explanation, just, I don't quite know what it is" Danny said nervously. Slowly Maddie went up and put her hand to where his heart would be, and after a few seconds she looked shocked and then tried to feel for a pulse, then in shock she stumbled back wards.

"what is it Maddie" Jack asked "that's impossible" Maddie whispered "what is it, what's impossible" Valerie demanded. "Phantom has a very faint heart beat and pulse, it shouldn't be there, it's faint enough to kill a person yet strong enough for him to not technically be dead" she whispered, duh, I've told you millions of times I'm not like other ghosts, even the good ones, how else could I be different" he said agitatedly. "um, how about we try to escape" Jazz said as a quick yet poor cover up, but the others wouldn't drop it "who's your human half" Maddie asked.


	2. Chapter 2

still don't own Danny Phantom

!$#&()&$#$#&$&$#&$$($$&(&#$#&()($#&$$&(#&$

Phantom sighed in an annoyed way "look, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, and you wouldn't trust me if I showed you" he said, then out of the blue Tucker laughed "what is it" Danny asked.

Tucker laughed again "okay you failed poetry in English but now when your being held captive with your secret on the line, your rhyming" he said still laughing, slowly Sam and Jazz began laughing as well. "all right we get it, but if I remember correctly Tuck I still have a blackmail picture of you wearing Sam's pink dress in order to impress Star" Danny said with a smirk "oh my gosh, you still have that, that happened two years ago, before Sam made it black" Tucker said in an absolutely horrified voice.

"yeah, I have copies on my computer, and I have a box full of copies in my closet and under my bed" Danny said with a smirk. "so wait, you go to school and you live in a home" Valerie asked.

"yes but we need to get out of here, now everyone get down and cover your ears" Danny told them and instantly all of them except Danny, were on the floor. Danny took a huge breath an did a ghostly wail on the wall, however it didn't do a thing to it and Sam and Tuck exchanged nervous glances when two white rings appeared around Danny's waist. Luckily though Danny was able to stay ghost, though he did fall to his hands and knees.

Then with out warning Plasmious appeared in the crystals "nice try Daniel but that won't work, and since you can't be shocked with the chains, I need to use the crystals to shock you, but don't worry, they only harm ghosts" he said as he faded away and then Danny screamed as a very visibly brutal shock tore through his body. The shock continued for about ten minutes and during that time Danny could do nothing but scream, and then finally two rings began appearing around his waist and the shocks finally stopped.

Startlingly Valerie crawled over to Danny and gently brushed the hair out of his face, but even at that small contact, Danny flinched. Then Jack and Maddie got over their shock of the intensity of it and crawled over to Danny who was now flinching at slightest touch or movement. Finally Sam, Tucker and Jazz went over to Danny "it's okay Phantom, I'll personally make sure that creep pays" Valerie said soothingly "and don't worry, nothings gonna hurt you" she added.

Danny turned his head to look at her his eyes dull with pain "why do you care" he asked weakly, then gasped as a small after shock (if you get shocked bad enough you get small shocks even if you are no longer actually being shocked) ran through his body. Valerie continued brushing her hand through his hair "because, watching you talk to Plasmious reminded me of someone I love, and when you were shocked it felt as though the guy I love was being shocked instead" she said with tears forming in her eyes. Danny closed his eyes "Danny is alright" he whispered "what" Valerie asked.

Danny looked at her "Danny Fenton, he was missing, don't worry, he's okay, he's in more pain than he's felt for a long time but he's okay" Danny muttered as he closed his eyes.. Valerie looked at him in shock "how do you know my son ghost kid" Jack asked "we're friends of a sort, I can make him appear here but I would rather not, causing him to appear would cause me to black out and then the two of us would be left defenseless" Danny said.

Valerie looked at him sympathetically "I already told you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Valerie told him gently. Danny looked at her gently "please, don't hate me after this, I was just trying to do what was right, it was a secret that may have gotten out of hand" he muttered. Sam grabbed his hand "you do it and I swear I'll kill you, and then make your after life a living nightmare" she whispered vehenomously "it's something I have to do" Danny whispered. Jack, Maddie, and Valerie let out a gasp as a ring appeared around Danny's waist and split into two and traveled in opposite directions, and when it vanished Danny Fenton looked at Valerie "I love you" he whispered before blacking out.

Valerie looked at the boy in her lap "I can't believe it, I hunted Danny Phantom, I didn't realize he was Danny Fenton" Valerie whispered "an you wonder why we disliked you hanging out with Danny" Sam muttered. Valerie looked at them horror stricken, and Maddie was in tears "all three of you knew, why didn't you tell us, we would've accepted him, after all, he's our son" Maddie said. Jazz went and sat by her mom "it was Danny's idea, he knew that the more people who knew about his secret the more people would be in danger" she explained.

Valerie raised an eyebrow "in danger how" she asked. Then suddenly Jack spoke up "I just realized something" he called out. Maddie looked at him skeptically "and what's that" she asked "that our son is the ghost kid" he yelled. Every one else hit their hands against their foreheads. Valerie turned back to Sam "in danger how" she repeated. Sam folded her arms "do you realize how often the three of us have been used as bait for Danny" she asked. Valerie shook her head "I didn't realize you were used as bait at all" she said. Tucker smirked "well there was the first incident with the lunch lady, and that thing with Desiree, and ember had me under a right little spell" he started.

Then Sam folded her arms "and Johnny 13, the thing with the fright night, Vlad, Freakshow, the second run in with Desiree, both spectra things" she said. Then Jazz looked thoughtful "the thing with evil Dan, Vlad again, the medieval prince guy, ho tep ra, Vlad _again_, Freakshow again, men in white" she mentioned. Then Tucker laughed "Vlad for a forth time, man he really knows Danny, ember spectra and kitty all together, undergrowth, guys in white again, nocturne, and finally walker, and after that they all learned not to mess with us because it's pointless, at least until today" he concluded.

Valerie lowered her head while Jack and Maddie tried to process it then Valerie looked up "you guys have been bait for twenty four different times" she said. Tucker smirked "actually a little more, sometimes they use us multiple times in the day or in one case three days but we just count it as one" Tucker explained. Sam rolled her eyes "like how Freakshow caught us and then Danny saved us only for our families to be caught, leading up to us being caught a second time" she replied in a bored tone. Tucker laughed "yeah, Danny's just luckily he was able to change reality" he said.

Valerie, Jack and Maddie raised an eyebrow "don't ask" Jazz told them. Valerie sighed "so how do we get out of here" she asked. Before anyone could answer Danny groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around confused and when he looked at Valerie she went and hugged him "thank goodness your alright" she cried. Danny's hand went to his head "yeah but I have a piercing headache" he muttered. Suddenly Plasmious's face appeared in the crystals "it's about time your up, I have some gifts for you, and it would be wise to try and convince people not to hurt them in there" he said as he vanished.

Valerie looked around confused "what was he…" she was cut off as a little yapping dog appeared out of no where. Danny suddenly groaned and stood up and backed against the wall "not Cujo, not again" he whispered. Then Valerie looked furious "that's the dog that ruined my life, I thought it wasn't yours" Valerie yelled. Danny put up his arms defensively "he's not, but unfortunately he has taken a liking to me, I would rather he stay in the ghost zone for good" Danny quickly explained. Valerie nodded, still looking darkly at Danny.

Then clockwork appeared "clockwork, why are you here" Danny asked "because my boy, Plasmious is hoping your family will destroy you and all of your allies in the ghost zone, therefore leaving him free to take control of both worlds" clockwork explained. Danny's face paled and he quickly turned to his parents and Valerie "please, all of the ghosts who appear are good, they are allies and are on my side, and if it weren't for some of them" he stopped and looked at clockwork with a smile "we all wouldn't be here" he finished.

Valerie folded her arms "then where would we be" she asked. Danny looked down sadly "you, fighting for Amity Park, me fighting to destroy everything, everyone else, dead" he muttered. Valerie gasped, then Danny looked up determined "but that is never going to happen" he said confidently. Everyone nodded, but jumped as Danielle appeared "Danielle" Danny asked, she was in ghost form and covering her eyes. Quickly she uncovered them at Danny's voice "Danny" she yelled as she jumped up and hugged him "hey Danielle" Valerie said casually.

Startled Danielle turned to her "oh hey Valerie" Danielle replied. Then she turned to Danny "what's going on" she asked fearfully. Sam rolled her eyes "Vlad pitting his enemies against each other hoping that they will destroy each other so that he can take over the ghost zone and human world without opposition" Sam said, sounding increasingly bored. Tucker smirked "or in other words the usual, so Danni how's it been, Danny told us about how he and Valerie saved you" Tucker said. Danny smirked "yeah Tuck I'm sure she knows" he said.

Then his face turned serious and he knelt so that he was eye level with Danni "look, I need to know, how did Vlad find you, he wasn't able to before, and now he is able to track all of my allies" Danny asked in a very serious tone. Danni looked towards the Fenton's "he's using the boooomerang" she said quietly. Jack looked confused "wait, are you talking about Vlad Masters or Vlad Plasmious" he asked. Valerie kicked the wall, startling all of them "they are one and the same, Just like Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same" she said with much detest.

Danny looked at her in surprise "how did you know that" he asked. Valerie turned to him, eyes flashing "because, after you and Danni left, I went back to look for the 'poor defenseless mayor' unfortunately for him, he didn't know I was watching him" she finished bitterly. Then Danni had a slight grin "told you so" she said mockingly. Further conversation was interrupted as frost bite and five others from the frozen waist lands appeared "frostbite?" Danny asked. Quickly Frostbite turned to Danny, and he and his people bowed "oh great one, it is an honor to be locked up and be in your presence" he said, causing Danny to blush.

Behind Danny Sam and Tucker snickered, causing Danny to blush more "please just call me Danny" he muttered. Then Dora appeared, quickly she spotted Danny "why hello Sir Phantom, do you have an escape plan" she asked. By this time Danny was scarlet "can't anyone just call me Danny" he muttered. Sam and Tucker snickered again, only this time Jazz, Maddie, Jack, and Valerie joined in. then Wulf appeared "wulf! Um, hone cons due" Danny said. Wulf licked him "can estas du ah" Wulf responded. Valerie looked nervously at them "do we want to know" she asked cautiously.

Danny turned to her and laughed "it's a special nerd language, it's the only language Wulf can speak" he told her. Then he stopped and looked thoughtfully at Wulf "konne etwas du eh" he said. Wulf growled "ee can estes" he replied. Danny grinned happily "I know how we can escape, but it requires going into the ghost zone" Danny said. Maddie looked startled "how" she asked "Wulf can create an inter dimensional portal between here and the ghost zone" Danny explained.

Quickly Wulf did so "now jump" Danny yelled and they all jumped into the ghost zone. Once they were all through Danny turned ghost and looked around "okay we have pariah's keep over there which means we are roughly about a day's travel from home, unless we go fast and all fly through here" Danny muttered. Valerie rolled her eyes "don't you know a way we can all get out of here quickly" she asked.

Dora floated to Danny "if you wish Sir Phantom, I have no need to be in my kingdom soon and your portal is on the way" she said in a suggesting tone. Danny looked at her "if you could carry my mom and dad that would be a help, then Valerie could take Tucker, then Danni, if you don't mind, could take Sam, and I can carry Jazz" Danny said. Everyone nodded and got to where they needed to be and quickly headed off with Danny in the lead. The group remained quiet which worried Danny, but after about an hour he smiled as his dad started to complain about fudge.


End file.
